Angelina Love
Lauren Williams (born September 13, 1981), is a Canadian professional wrestler, who is currently working for WWE For Extreme (WWEFE), where, under the ring name Angelina Love, she is a former Women's Champion. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (1999-2003) Williams debuted in wrestling in 2000, working independent promotions around Canada. Her all-time favorite wrestler Shawn Michaels was her inspiration to get into wrestling. She was first a valet for various wrestlers such as Chris Sabin and Eric Young and then began to train under Rob Fuego to become a wrestler, as well. Williams briefly worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in 2004, mainly wrestling on TNA Xplosion against Trinity World Wrestling Entertainment (2004–2007) She was working for promotions around America when World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) spotted her, and invited her to a tryout in June 2004. In November she trained at Ohio Valley Wrestling, and WWE signed her to a developmental contract in late 2004. She was assigned to wrestle and train in Deep South Wrestling (DSW), one of WWE's developmental territories. Williams began managing Johnny Parisi in the summer of 2005. On September 8, 2005, Williams won her first match in Deep South by defeating Michelle McCool. On September 22, Williams was scheduled to wrestle against McCool, but Michelle never showed up. Instead Daisy Mae came out and challenged Williams. Williams was injured at the February 9, 2006 DSW TV Tapings, but she still managed to participate in the first ever Bikini Contest in DSW. She did not reveal her bikini because Palmer Cannon interrupted, which led to a match that featured him and Tommy Dreamer. During the match she could not physically get involved, so she walked backstage. On February 28, 2006, she underwent knee surgery in Birmingham, Alabama to repair her torn ACL. After almost seven months of rehab, she stepped back into the ring at a DSW TV taping. At the beginning of November 2006, Williams started managing The Gymini, but The Gymini were released from their contracts in January 2007. Williams then got in a feud with General Manager of DSW, Krissy Vaine, after she made Williams lose her matches due to distractions by other Deep South Divas. At one point Williams had enough and even attacked Vaine in her office. At the March 15, 2007 Deep South TV Tapings Williams aligned herself again with Vaine and was promoted the Co-GM of Deep South Wrestling. When Deep South Wrestling shut down in April, Williams was moved to Ohio Valley Wrestling. Williams made her Ohio Valley Wrestling debut in a dark match at the May 16, 2007 television taping in Louisville, Kentucky, defeating Serena. She was released from her developmental contract one day later. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Monday Night RAW Angelina Love would debut alongside Velvet Sky, as The Beautiful People. The two would debut on June 18, 2007. in a tag match against Kassie, and Maria Kanellis. The Beautiful People would pick the quick win up over the two Divas. giving them a succesfull debut. Angelina would have her next match a couple of weeks later, when she and Velvet would be put in a handicap match against Awesome Kong. The Beautiful People would pick up the win over Kong, making their mark in the Women's division. However the next week things didn't go as smoothely. When the duo wa sput in a tag team match against Lita, and Sojourner Bolt. Lita, and Sojo would get a win over The Beautiful People, giving Angelina her first loss. A couple more weeks later The Beautiful People would suffer another loss, as they met Ashley Massaro in a handicap match. Ashley would get the win over the two, sending them into Vengeance with a loss. At Vengeance. The Beautiful People would be put in a handicap match Women's Championship match against Maria Kanellis. The Beautiful People would end up getting a double pinfall, making both Velvet, and Angelina both co-champions because both got the pin. After the match the duo would go on to injure, and embarass Maria, to the point where she wouldn't be seen for over a year. Later they would bring in another replica of the Women's Champion, so that both women could carry the title around. The next night on RAW. Angelina would have her very first singles match, as she would be placed against Raisha Saeed. Angelina would pick up a quick win over the Diva, to get her of to a great start in singles competition. Angelina's next match would be at Unforgiven. When The Beautiful People would be put in a title defense against the Disguhsting Divas (Natasha & Stefanya). The duo was formed to try and out due The Beautiful People, but The Beautiful People would pick up the victory over the two, giving them a succesfull championship defense. Bu the next night Angelina was put in a singles match, where she would lose the Women's Championship to Ashley Massaro. this would mark Angelina's last match for a while, because she and the WWE were having contract issues. Return to Monday Night RAW With the contract issues worked out Angelina Would return to Monday Night RAW, to join forces with Velvet Sky, and new Beautiful People members, Madison Rayne, and Lacey Von Erich. Angelina would have her first match back, when she would team up with Velvet Sky, and Chris Masters in a 6 person mixed tag team match against John Morrison, and Ka$h $ign Entertainment (Ke$ha & Trishelle Jordan). The Beautiful People, and Masters would pick up the victory over the other 3, with Velvet getting the pinfall. On April 28th. Angelina would face off against Traci Brooks, who has been in a heated rivalry with The Beautiful People, having to fight every member in a singles match one after the other. First was Lacey, who got the victory over Traci. Second was Madison, who picked up the victory, then third was Velvet at Backlash who picked up the victory. Now is Angelina's turn, as Angelina would lay waste to Traci, and destroy her with little to no effort. The next week Angelina would be booked against Damien Holster, A man who's been making a impact on RAW lately. And Angelina would wind up picking a win up over the possable Heavyweight contendor. Personal life In late 2007, she began dating Jared Weeks, the lead singer of the band Saving Abel, but as of March 2008, the couple decided to split Other media Williams appeared on an episode of The Jenny Jones Show about former geeks turned into physical competitors. She also made an appearance on Kenny vs Spenny in the "Who is the Strongest" episode (alongside fellow WWE Diva Traci Brooks). Williams had a role in the indie film entitled Good Intentions starring country music star LeAnn Rimes and Luke Perry. She was also featured on MTV's Made alongside A.J. Styles, Taylor Wilde, and Velvet Sky. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' **''Botox Injection'' (Bicycle kick) **''Cramp'' (Modified camel clutch) – DSW **''Lights Out'' (Lifting reverse STO) *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **Hurricanrana, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Leg-feed enzuigiri **Running springboard arm drag **Shoulder jawbreaker **Snapmare followed by a running low-angle front dropkick to the opponent's face or back **Spear **Spinning wheel kick **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'With Velvet Sky' **'Finishing moves' ***''Makeover'' (Russian legsweep (Sky) / Running bicycle kick (Love) combination) **'Signature moves' ***''Hollering Elbow'' (Double elbow drop, with theatrics) *'Wrestlers managed' **Texas Hell-Razors **Derek Wylde **The Gymini **Prince Nana **Johnny Parisi **Jimmy Rave **Palmer Canon **Chris Sabin **Simon Diamond **Krissy Vaine **Eric Young **Velvet Sky **Becky Bayles **Cute Kip **Madison Rayne **Jackson Lyon *'Nicknames' **"The Queen Diva" (DSW) *'Entrance themes' **"Papercut" by Linkin Park (Independent circuit) **"Angel on My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' **Women's Championship (1 time) - Co Champion with Velvet Sky *'Impact Wrestling Federation' **Manager of the Year (2000) *'Old School Pro Wrestling' **OSPW Women's Championship (1 time) Category:1981 births Category:WWE Divas Category:Women's champions Category:The Beautiful People Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Female wrestlers